


Of Course He's Straight

by kouichigirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But he really hoped he didn't, F/M, I translated it into English, Jon Snow knows everything, My work - Freeform, The second chapter is in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: Gendry confessed to arya, but she mistook it for a declaration of coming out.





	1. Chapter 1

1  
"I think Gendry is a gay." Arya said, and Jon blew a spout of soda and wiped his collar weakly.

Arya analysis: "first of all, he's your age, but he hasn't been in a relationship since I've known him. Second, he's popular with silly girls, but he only has me as a female friend!"

I think you're coming to the right conclusion. Jon thought, but he didn't want to help anyone chase his little sister, even if it was his friend Gendry. Jon tried to be calm. "and third?"

Arya pinched the can and looked distressed.

"Last week we went out and he got drunk.He said he had something important to tell me," arya confided reluctantly. "then he pointed to a girl and said he didn't like that. He said he didn't like skirts and long hair because pants and short hair are better. "The tin can was crushed. Arya said irritably:"Is he coming out to me?"

 

2  
When arya asked Jon out in the name of "I want to talk to you about Gendry," Jon felt a sense of loss as time passed. But he didn't expect it to be about this.

Arya sighed when she found out that Jon knew nothing. She still looked unhappy. "At least he knows to tell me first." She snorted. "Then you mustn't tell anyone. It's Gendry's secret."

As they left the mall together, Jon looked at troubled arya and wondered how she was growing up and still the little girl he knew.

Across the street came an intimate couple. The man gave his girlfriend a mouthful of ice cream, and then they hugged each other uncomfortably.Arya would have laughed at the girl and called her stupid. Today Jon waited as usual for her comment, only to find arya staring at the male figure unkindly. 

"Stupid man." She said, in a tone of inexplicable hostility.

 

3  
Gendry worked until 8 p.m., when Mr.Dondarrion called him off. He is the only person proficient in programming and hacking in Brotherhood, but he is working overtime today not because of the heavy work, but simply to escape from his own world for a moment.

Last week at lady smallwood's bar, he drank a little and confessed to arya stark. Gods, they've been each other's best friends for seven years. It wasn't until three years ago that he realized arya was more than a friend to him.

He was so afraid of losing her that he hid the secret for three years. He had decided to tell arya everything the other day, but it shouldn't have been like this. He had been teased by the maid he didn't know, and he had seen Ned Dayne talking to arya.Gendry, in a moment of rage, drove the troublesome dorne boy away and, driven by alcohol, confessed to Arya.

Arya had not spoken to him for days. He wondered if she had been frightened by his impulsive confession , or if she had not yet decided how to turn him down. Gendry felt bitter and comforted. In any case, he is her best friend. Even if she doesn't want him, she doesn't want to hurt him, either.

Alone on his motorbike, watching the stars, Gendry grew tired of waiting. Now he was going to call arya. He was going to tell her that he never regretted loving her, that he would continue to love her, that he wanted to stay with her and be her best friend, even if he was rejected.

 

4

Just then, his cell phone lit up.

It shows Jon snow.

"Hi, Gendry." Jon called Gendry in front of arya. He was not afraid Arya would hear, for his little sister was completely drunk and hostile to the most handsome male waiter in the bar with insulting gestures. "There seems to be some misunderstanding between you and my sister."

 

5

When Arya awoke a little, she saw Gendry sitting in front of her. He and Jon exchanged a look, then Jon nodded and got up to leave.

Arya sat up. Gendry's blue eyes hurt her, so she stared numbly at gendry's lips.

"Arya, actually I... "Gendry licked his lips, but it was hard to explain when he saw arya's eyes were still drunk. He looked at arya, her hair down her neck like a petty Wolf. She was so beautiful in the light.

Gendry hesitated for a moment.Then he leaned out slowly, slowly enough that arya could push him away at any moment. But arya didn't.His lips touched hers. Arya's was soft and a little moist. Maybe it was wine. Maybe she had just bitten her lower lip.

Arya shuddered. She was wide awake.

She opened her eyes wide with shock, and the scattered clues suddenly and clearly linked together, pointing to the only truth.She opened her lips to explore Gendry's secret under his tongue ，and Gendry immediately responded with enthusiasm. The glass was knocked over, and no one cared.

 

6  
"You are an understanding brother." The waiter, whom Arya had given the finger to so many times, came to the table and filled Jon's glass with wine.

"Just don't want to see them making out." Jon sighed, picked up his coat, and said to satin, "let Grenn and Dolorous Edd keep an eye on them. Don't let them do anything out of line. Remember, the sleeping rooms must be separate.You're in charge. I'll check." Big brother put on his coat, wondering how he could be involved in such a nonsense love comedy.


	2. 中文版本

“才怪，我打赌你想。”她一只手顺着他的胳膊滑过。“索罗斯和闪电大王的朋友我不收费。”  
“不想，我说了不想。”詹德利猛然起身，离开桌子，走进外面的夜色之中。  
钟儿转向艾莉亚：“他不喜欢女孩子？”  
——《冰雨的风暴》艾莉亚pov

 

1  
“我觉得詹德利是个基佬。”艾莉亚说，琼恩一口喷出了汽水，虚弱地擦着领口。  
艾莉亚分析道：“首先，他和你一样年纪，但从我认识他起他就没谈过恋爱；第二，他很受傻姑娘们欢迎，但他身边竟然只有我一个女性朋友！”  
我觉得你就快得出正确结论了。琼恩想，但他并不想帮别人追自己的小妹妹，哪怕那人是他的朋友詹德利。于是琼恩故作镇静，问：“那第三呢？”  
艾莉亚捏住易拉罐，竟然露出了苦恼的神情。  
“上周我们出去玩，他喝醉了。”艾莉亚有点不情愿地说，“他说要有重要的事要告诉我，然后说指着一个女孩儿说他不喜欢那样的，他说他不喜欢裙子和长头发，短头发和裤子更好……”锡铁罐子被捏爆了，艾莉亚烦躁地跺了一下脚：“你说！他是不是向我出柜了！”

 

2  
当艾莉亚以“我要和你谈谈詹德利”为名义把琼恩约出来时，琼恩只是感到一阵时光流逝的怅惘，断然没料到话题会是这样。  
发现琼恩一无所知后，艾莉亚叹了一口气，仍然显得不大高兴。“至少他还知道第一个告诉我。”她哼了一声，“那你可不许说出去，这是詹德利的秘密。”  
他们一起离开步行街，琼恩看着心事重重的艾莉亚，不禁感叹她长大了多少，却又仍然是他熟知的那个小小女孩。  
迎面走过来一对腻歪情侣，男人用嘴喂给女友一口冰淇淋，然后两人难分难解地拥抱在一起。平常遇到这种情形，艾莉亚都会连说几声傻姑娘，今天琼恩照常等待着她发表评价，却发现艾莉亚正眼神不善地盯着那个男人。  
“蠢男人。”她说，语气里有一种莫名的敌意。

 

3  
詹德利加班到晚上八点，直到贝里先生专门打电话让他休息。他是兄弟会里唯一精通编程和黑客技术的人，但今天加班却不是因为工作繁重，而是单纯地想从自己的世界逃离片刻。  
上个星期在斯莫伍德夫人的酒吧，他喝了一点酒，竟然没头没尾地向艾莉亚·史塔克告白了。老天，他们认识了七年，一直是对方顶好的朋友，直到三年前他发现艾莉亚对于自己不止是朋友。  
他太害怕失去她，所以将这个秘密隐藏了三年。前些天他终于决定向艾莉亚袒露一切，但不应该是这样，他被不认识的侍女逗弄，又看见奈德戴恩在跟艾莉亚攀谈，詹德利一时怒火中烧，赶走了那个讨厌的多恩人，然后迷迷糊糊地就对艾莉亚表白了。  
现在可好，艾莉亚几天没联系他，他怀疑对方被自己不知所云的告白吓着了，或者还没想好该怎么回绝。詹德利在苦涩中感觉到了一丝安慰，无论如何，他是她最好的朋友。即使她不想要他，她也不愿伤害他。  
望着漫天星斗，詹德利孤身一人靠在摩托车上，他突然厌倦了等待。就是现在，他要给艾莉亚打电话，他要告诉她他从不后悔爱她，他还会继续爱她，哪怕被拒绝也好，他仍然希望留在她的身边，做她最好的朋友。

 

4  
正在此刻，他的手机亮了起来。  
上面显示着琼恩·雪诺。  
“嗨，詹德利。”琼恩毫不顾忌地在艾莉亚面前打电话，因为他的小妹完全喝醉了，正对着酒吧里最纤细英俊的那位服务生比中指，“你和我妹妹之间好像有点误会。”

 

5  
等艾莉亚的酒劲儿稍微过了一点，她看见詹德利正坐在自己的面前。他和琼恩交换了一个眼神，然后琼恩点点头，起身离去。  
艾莉亚坐了起来，那双蓝眼睛让她难受，所以她麻木地盯着詹德利的嘴唇。  
“艾莉亚，其实我……”詹德利舔舔嘴唇，但他发现艾莉亚的眼角还洇着一抹醉色，这时要解释清来龙去脉不太容易。他看着艾莉亚，短发覆着脖颈，像一只美丽的小狼。在灯光下，她这样漂亮。  
詹德利犹豫了片刻，他慢慢探出身体，足够缓慢，让艾莉亚随时都可以把他推开。但艾莉亚没有，他的嘴唇贴上了她的，软软的，有一点湿润，可能是酒，可能是她刚刚咬过自己的下唇。  
艾莉亚一颤，这下她彻底清醒了。  
她震惊地睁大眼睛，散落的线索突然清晰地串在一起，指向了唯一的真相。她张开嘴唇，去探索詹德利藏在舌间的秘密，而詹德利立刻热烈回应了她，酒杯被碰倒了，没人关心这个。

 

6  
“您真是一位通情达理的兄长。”被艾莉亚比了无数次中指的服务生走到桌前，为琼恩满上一杯酒。  
“只是不想看他们亲热个没完。”琼恩叹了一口气，他拿起自己的外套，对纱丁吩咐道，“让齐特和忧郁的艾迪盯着他们，别让他俩做出什么出格的事，记住，睡觉房间必须分开，你是负责人，我会来检查的。”操心的兄长披上外套，纳闷自己怎么会被卷进这样一桩无厘头的恋爱喜剧里。


End file.
